


Holding On Tight To You

by PinkSaltCrystals



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSaltCrystals/pseuds/PinkSaltCrystals
Summary: Robbe is an omega and has never been in a relationship before. Sander is an alpha and has never been in a relationship with an omega before. Neither of them realize that Robbe is going in to heat. Everyone else does. No sex, all cuddles.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1073
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I have always loved ABO, but it may be new to you! Every ABO (Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics) fic is different because the author gets to choose what the universe is like. Here is some background for this universe:  
> There are alpha’s, beta’s, and omegas. This is completely separate from gender identity. In my fic, ABO is distinctive by hormones, levels of dominance/submission, and other biological features. Since there is more variation, sexual orientation is more fluid, although still different for every person. For example: in this fic Britt and Noor are dating, Sander and Robbe, and Jens and Jana are starting to flirt with each other again. 
> 
> Omega’s have heat’s once a year, they are manageable alone, but when an omega has a partner their body reacts differently, hence the confusion on Robbe and Sanders part to how Robbe is reacting pre-heat because this is the first time he has had a partner. Alpha’s go into rut once a year, same details as omegas. 
> 
> Heats aren’t anything shameful to talk about, just like ruts. It’s common to know when your friend’s heats/ruts are since they occur annually around the same time. 
> 
> This fic is teen rated, I am not writing any sex scenes. There will be mentions of sex. This fic will be in two parts. This is the first part.

——————————

**Maandag 12:54**

Jens looked at Robbe from across the table, his eyebrows furrowed in concern at his best friend. Robbe was hunched over his food, glued to his phone, rapidly firing out texts to someone. He was wearing a creme sweater that was way too big for him, coming down to his mid-thigh, and Jens watched as he pushed his sleeves up for the hundredth time that minute. After a few moments Robbe stopped typing and huffed, shrugged his shoulders forward, almost like he wanted to make himself smaller and disappear altogether into his sweater. Robbe’s phone buzzed again, he shot up immediately and returned to his phone.

As much as he’d like to pretend that Robbe was fine and ignore the situation, Jens felt more protective of Robbe after everything that had happened the previous semester. He felt responsible for Robbe going through everything alone, coming to terms with being gay, getting beaten up, figuring out where to live. Jens wasn’t ever going to let Robbe go through anything alone again. Even if it was something small.

Jens lightly kicked Robbe’s shin under the table, Robbe looked up with a jolt, wide eyed, and saw Jens smirking at him.

“What?” Robbe murmured sheepishly.

“What’s up?” Jens nodded towards the phone.

Robbie blushed and looked away, “nothing.”

“Nothing?” Jen’s raised his eyebrows.

Robbe looked back at Jens and opened his mouth as if to respond, before his phone buzzed again, and he quickly looked down to read the message. He smiled and started typing.

“Yeah, clearly nothing.” Jen’s said.

Robbe giggled at whatever message came through next before looking up, “it’s Sander.”

“Ah.” That wasn’t surprising to Jens. Sander had been such a big change in Robbe’s life. Jens didn’t know what to think of him at first since he was dating his ex-girlfriend when they met. At the beach house Jens hasn’t spoken to Sander much, but he seemed like a cool guy. The next few weeks after the beach house Jens noticed that Robbe was acting strange, but he never would have guessed that part of the reason was Sander. But the way that Sander looked at Robbe in the cafe made much more sense after Robbe had explained. After that, everything happened so fast, but Sander and Robbe ended up together again at the flat share’s Christmas party almost two months prior.

Jens was thrilled for his best friend, but still worried about him, he’d been looking after Robbe since they became friend’s years prior, he wasn’t going to stop now. Especially since Sander was an alpha. Jens trusted Sander, and he had nothing against alpha’s, but he knew that Robbe and his relationship was intense for from the start, as many alpha-omega relationships are, and he didn’t want to see him get hurt. He didn’t understand what it was like, Jens was a beta, but he wanted to be there for him.

“What’s he up to?” Jens asked.

Robbe kept looking at his phone, waiting for a reply.

Jens waited.

“Robbe.”

No response.

“Robbe,” Jens lightly kicked his shin again.

Robbe looked up, “what?”

“What’s up with you? Is something going on?”

Robbe smiled and went back to his phone, “No, everything’s fine.”

“What are you texting about?”

No response. Robbe giggled at his phone.

Jens waited again.

“Robbe!”

Robbe startled. “What! Oh, sorry, nothing, just about school.” Robbe’s phone buzzed again and he went back to texting.

“Are you high right now?”

“What? Jens!”

“Dude, it’s like you’re barely here,” Jens waved his hand in front of Robbe’s face.

“Sorry.” Robbe’s face fell a little, it almost looked like he was pouting, he set the phone down in his lap and looked at Jens with sad eyes.

“I just really miss him.”

“Sander?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t you just, see him this morning?” Jens asked very confused.

“Yeah.”

“And didn’t you spend the whole weekend together?”

Robbe shrugged his shoulders, “I just really miss him right now.” He looked back down at his phone.

Jens eyed over his friend briefly, he looked ok, but that huge sweater was swallowing him. Robbe bunched the sleeves around his hands and folded his arms around his middle. It reminded him of something, someone, but he couldn’t quite remember.

“Ok, when will you see him again? Is he going away for a while?”

“After school, he’s coming to pick me up.”

“Ok.” Jens asked confused.

Robbe looked at Jens, “what?”

“Are you two fighting?”

“No, why?”

“Are you sexting?”

“No, Jens!”

“I don’t know, you just seem kind of strange?”

“Strange how?” Robbie was getting annoyed.

“Like...” Jens stopped, he looked back at the sweater.

“Is that your sweater? I’ve never seen it before.” Robbe wasn’t exactly known for his vast collection of clothes.

Robbie blushes, and his mouth slightly opened in exasperation.

“Yeah, it’s mine,” Robbie was a horrible liar.

“What? No, it’s not.” Jens laughed.

“Jens!”

“Is it Sanders?”

“...”

Jens laughed. “Did you steal his sweater?”

“No!” Robbe said a little too loudly and fast.

“You totally did!” Jens couldn’t stop laughing, the look on Robbe’s face was worth the teasing.

A few buzzes went off on Robbe’s phone and he went back to the screen, ignoring Jens again. Jens furrowed his brows, something about it seemed familiar, he’d never seen Robbe do this, but someone else.

Jens heard Moyo’s voice and looked up to see him and Aaron walking towards them. They got to the table, threw down their bags, and started moaning about their French test that they definitely failed.

“It sucked man, that test was too hard, there’s no way anyone passed it!” Moyo pressed his hands to his face and let out an aggravated sign.

“Robbe, how did you ever pass this class?”

Silence.

Jens smirked, “I wouldn’t try that one today, he’s not here.” Moyo looked at Jens confused, then back to Robbe. The younger boy was back on his phone, completely oblivious to the world around him.

“What’s up with him?” Aaron asked.

“Not sure,” Jens wasn’t sure. But if Robbe didn’t want to talk about it, there wasn’t much he could do.

“How’s Jana?” Moyo smirked.

Jens glared. He and Jana had been talking again at parties, they weren’t back together, but Jens was starting to hope that maybe something could happen.

“She’s good.”

“Just good?” Moyo wagged his eyebrows.

“Yeah man, just good.” Jen’s dared him to continue.

“Ok, heard that alpha friend of Senne’s was moving back in on her. Just wanted to check.”

Jens bristled, he knew about Max. He prowled around school like he owned it and always went after the omega girls. Jana had hooked up with him a few times, but he didn’t think it had been recent.

“I don’t know anything about that.”

“What was it like to date an omega since you’re a beta?” Aaron suddenly asked.

“What?” Jens scowled.

“No offense, just, I was curious, we’re all beta’s, I’ve never dated an omega or alpha, what’s it like?” Aaron looked nervous, he knew he had no filter but didn’t know how to fix it. He really wanted to know.

“It’s like dating anyone else.” Jens said and looked back at Robbe, who was still obliviously glued to his phone.

“Yeah but like, heats and stuff?”

A lightbulb went off in Jen’s brain.

Oh, maybe, he didn’t want to assume, but it would make sense. Jana went through one heat while she was with Jens, and she stole his clothes for almost a week before her heat happened. Robbe might be near his heat, when was his last one?

“Jens.” Aaron threw a pencil at him.

“What? Oh. I don’t know Aaron, everyone’s different.”

“Yeah, but....”

“That’s it, Aaron, we have to go back to class.” Jens stood up and grabbed his bag. Noticing Robbe still on planet Sander, he reached down and pulled him up, “come on space cadet, time for class.” Robbe glared at Jens, realized that both Moyo and Aaron were looking at him like he’d grown a second head, and blushed. They both said bye to Moyo and Aaron and walked away.

——————————

**Maandag 16:04**

Robbe couldn’t leave school fast enough, as soon as his teacher ended class, he ran for the door and didn’t look back. He could hear Jens shout after him but Robbe would text him later. As soon as he got to his locker, he switched out his books and darted down the stairs, almost running into a first-year boy slowly walking up the middle. When he reached the main door to the school, he pushed it open and immediately started looking for a black leather jacket and bleached blonde hair.

It seemed like the day couldn’t end, every hour ticked by at a snail’s pace and Robbe had trouble concentrating. He felt strange, like he was anxious and uncomfortable, but he couldn’t place why the feeling was so strong. Nothing had happened, everything was fine with his friends and family. His mother was doing well, she now lived in a residential treatment facility and Robbe saw her at least twice a week. Although Robbe was sad that he wouldn’t be able to live with his mother for a while longer, he was happy that she was enjoying where she was and getting the treatment that she needed. Lisa had decided to stay for another semester abroad so Robbe was still able to live in the flat share with everyone. Robbe went to dinner with his dad after the new year had passed and although their relationship would never be perfect, he was happy that they spoke on a semi-regular basis. Even Zoe and Senne had gotten back together on New Year’s Eve after realizing that breaking up made things worse than better.

Now that it was February, everything seemed to be perfect, which was why Robbe didn’t understand his current feelings. Robbe and Sander had talked about everything including his bipolar, the hate crime, Robbe’s family, their fears, their desires, and they felt stronger than ever. So why did he feel this constant distress when he wasn’t physically around Sander? Why did he need to text him all day and even steal his clothes to feel close to him? Although the feelings started the past few days, this was the first day it felt so strong.

Robbe suddenly felt gloved hands cover his eyes and he smiled, turning around to meet his boyfriend’s chest. Sander took his hands away and put them on Robbe’s cheeks, leaning into briefly kiss him. Robbe sighed into the kiss and pulled Sander’s head back in when he pulled away. After a few seconds, Sander smiled into the kiss and broke away, “Hello to you too.”

Robbe looked down and blushed, “I really missed you today.”

“I missed you too baby.” Sander pecked his cheek.

Robbe leaned in and wrapped his arms through Sanders jacket, around his middle, like he was trying to fuse their bodies together. He felt so warm and smelled so good, Robbe couldn’t get close enough. Sander wrapped his arms around Robbe’s shoulders and looked down at his boyfriend in amusement.

“Did you have a good day?”

“Mm-hmm” Sander felt Robbe murmur against him.

Sander laughed, “Did something happen?”

“Nope.” Robbe pressed in closer.

“Ok.”

They stood there for a few moments, then Sander looked up and saw Jens coming out the front door. He started walking towards the pair, Sander smiling at him as he came closer.

“Hey Sander.” Jens said, reaching out to fist bump Sanders hand that was still wrapped around Robbe’s shoulder.

Robbe suddenly whined and looked up at Sander, “Can we go home now?” He asked, not looking at Jens. Sander looked at Robbe and then at Jens in confusion.

“Um.”

Jens smiled at Robbe’s back and then raised his eyebrows at Sander, “You got him?”

“Um, yes?”

Jens studied Sander’s face for a moment, “Ok, see you tomorrow Robbe, Sander.”

Sander watched Jen’s walk away, Robbe looked up from Sander’s chest to see Jen’s walking away, then he pressed a kiss against his lips and grabbed his hand, “let’s go home.”

 _What was that?_ Sander thought. He had no idea why Robbe would ignore Jens, like he was trying to get away from him. Robbe was clinging to the side of his body which made it hard to walk, but not impossible.

 _What was that?_ Robbe thought. He had no idea why, but he absolutely did not want Jens around Sander. Robbe didn’t understand, he had never felt jealousy before with any of his friends and Sander. The only time he really remembered feeling jealous was with Britt, but that was months ago. Robbe hoped that if he didn’t mention anything, it would go away.

As they started walking, Sander glanced over to his boyfriend. Robbe looked determined but a little flushed like he could be sick, he looked over at Sander and smiled. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure. Are you feeling ok?”

Robbe rolled his eyes, “Yes, why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“You just seem a little, rushed?” Sander said cautiously. “Is everything ok with Jens?”

Sighing loudly, Robbe squeezed Sanders hand, “Yes, everything is fine, nothing is wrong, I just want to go home and cuddle with you. Is that ok?”

Sander smiled and squeezed his hand back, “More than ok baby.”

Robbe stopped them so he could kiss Sander again, the older boy felt breathless as Robbe pressed hard against his lips and softly moaned. As they broke apart, Sander grabbed onto Robbe’s sweater and pulled him back in for another kiss. Robbe chuckled and melted into his boyfriend, parting his lips to let Sander’s fit better between them. He tasted sweet and bitter, like freshly ground coffee and a little bit of sugar, Robbe tilted his head to explore deeper. After a minute, the two stood panting against each other. Sander looked down and pulled the fabric of Robbe’s sweater closer to inspect.

“Is that my sweater?”

Robbe blushed, “Um, yes?” he said quietly. “It smells like you.”

“It looks cute on you.” Sander kissed his nose and Robbe smiled, then they continued their way to Robbe’s.

——————————

**Dinsdag 10:17**

Robbe walked out of his math class, he couldn’t concentrate today either, but at least that wasn’t different than any other day in math. Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sander. He stole another top, one of his black Bowie graphic tee’s, that he was wearing under a hoodie, so no one could make fun of him. If Jens found out he wore another one of Sander’s shirts (it had actually been four days going now) he would never let him live it down. Robbe checked his phone, quickly responding to Sanders text. He was the only thing he could think about, and he was worried that he was becoming an overly attached boyfriend but didn’t know how to stop.

As he walked towards the open courtyard, he saw Jens, Moyo, and Aaron sitting talking to Jana, Britt, and Zoe. Immediately Robbe tensed. He had no desire to go over there. Especially with Brit. Although Robbe understood why Britt had acted the way she did last year to him, he could never forgive her for the way she treated Sander. Robbe and Sander had finally talked about so many things, including how manipulative and controlling Britt had been. It took Sander a while to understand that she didn’t treat him in a way that was healthy or loving. Although Sander said he had gotten past it, it still made Robbe sad to know that he had been treated that way by someone he had once.

Robbe started to turn around and go hide in the library until his next class when he heard his name being called out by Moyo. Even if Britt hadn’t been in the group, Robbe felt strange about being around all of his friends. There were too many people, and the only person he wanted was Sander. He didn’t understand these thoughts at all, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to explain ignoring his friends, so he begrudgingly started to make his way towards the group. Everyone was looking at him, Jens and Zoe making worried faces at each other, glancing quickly at Britt.

“Hey Robbe!” Jana smiled and hugged him, Robbe grimaced and tensed at the hug. Jana didn’t seem to notice.

“Hey.” He replied weakly.

“Well, we better get to biology.” Zoe said quickly, turning to Britt and grabbing Jana’s arm.

Britt nodded to Zoe and then turned to Robbe, “Oh, Robbe, could you ask Sander something for me, I forgot that I -”

“No.” Robbe shouted, glaring at her and backing away as he let out a threatening growl.

Everyone froze and looked Robbe.

Jens tried not to burst out laughing and Aaron looked like he had watched Robbe strip naked in public. Zoe sighed and Jana just looked amused. Everyone else had similar looks of shock and humor. After a moment Robbe realized what had happened and turned bright red. He covered his cheeks with his hands and turned to Britt “I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was.”

Britt’s eyes widened as she studied Robbe briefly and then nodded. “I’m sorry Robbe, it wasn’t the right time to ask, I’ll ask later.” She left with Zoe and Jana to go to class, leaving everyone else to make Robbe feel even worse.

Robbe’s eyes were glued to the floor, wishing himself literally anywhere other than where he was. In an active volcano? Sure, as long as no one could look at him.

“So uh, what shirt you got on today Robe?” Jens smirked at him.

Robbe turned around and left.

——————————

**Woensdag 17:02**

Robbe pulled Sander into the flat share, slammed the door behind them, moving them towards his room. Once they got there he tossed his backpack to the ground. He started shoving Sander’s backpack off of his shoulders and pawed at his jacket.

“Off, off, off.” Robbe said breathlessly while determined to get Sander out of things that made it harder for him to be close to his boyfriend.

“Robbe, it’s ok, I’m getting them off.” Sander didn’t know whether to be amused or concerned. Once his jacket was off, they made their way to the bed, Sander tried to get his shoes off as Robbe impatiently clung to his middle, like a koala bear and a eucalyptus tree. “I have to get these stupid shoes off.” He thought of the last time Robbe attacked him like this, they ended up falling off of the bed. Robbe couldn’t wait any longer, once Sander had managed to get out of his Doc Martins, he pushed him down on the bed, and curled his head under the blonde’s chin, snuggling into his chest. Robbe moaned softly as Sander wrapped his arms around the brunette’s middle, sighing contentedly. Once they found a comfortable position, Robbe let himself relax and breath, no longer feeling anxious. Sander was like a sedative, Robbe never felt better than when he was around his alpha, he liked being smaller than the blonde. It was easy to fit between him and other surfaces like the wall or a couch, easy to tuck himself into his body or be completely covered when Sander laid on top of him. It made Robbe feel good, safe, protected, and warm, the way he was feeling at that moment.

“This is it? You wanted to get me back here so fast because you wanted to cuddle and nap?”

“Yep.” Robbe nuzzled into the warmth of Sander, smiling as he breathed in his scent of warm vanilla, coffee beans, pencil led, and canvases. He didn’t think he’d ever find something that smelled better, nor did he want to find something better.

Sander kissed the top of Robbe’s head and relaxed further into the bed.

“You’ve been cuddly the past few days.” He murmured, stroking his hand up and down Robbe’s arm.

“Been tired.” Robbe let his eyes start to shut under Sander’s ministrations.

“Haven’t been sleeping well?” Sander asked concerned, he hadn’t been able to sleep over with Robbe the past few nights. Although his mother approved of their relationships, she didn’t want Sander practically living in the flat share with everyone else.

Robbe shook his head slightly. “You weren’t there.” He whispered, “Couldn’t sleep.”

Sander frowned, “Do you have problems sleeping whenever I’m not here?” He ran his hand through Robbe’s hair, pushing back the parts from his forehead so he could kiss it.

“No, just…. The past few nights. Not sure why, better now.” Robbe’s eyes fully shut, and Sander could feel his body getting heavier, almost completely asleep.

“Sleep now baby, I’ve got you.” Sander whispered, continuing to pet Robbe’s hair as he allowed himself to fall asleep. He watched the brunettes face as it completely relaxed, his mouth softly parting open. He brought his other hand up to gently stroke his cheek, completely captivated by the younger boy. If Sander had been told a few months ago that he would be holding the most beautiful boy in the world like this, he wouldn’t have believed it. Robbe shifted a bit and breathed in slowly, trying to inch closer to Sander. The older boy chuckled and pulled him closer.

Sander heard a soft rumbling sound, it was quiet, but it was there. He looked around the floor for a phone, thinking it was the vibrations from one of them, but they were in their backpacks on the other side of the room. He looked down and heard the sound again, realizing it was coming from Robbe. He was purring. Sander was in awe. Omega’s only purred when they were completely relaxed, calm, and felt safe and cared for. He had never heard the sound before having only dated a beta for a few weeks when he was 16 and Britt, who was an alpha. Almost everything about Robbe was new to Sander, but everything about Robbe felt so good to Sander.

Robbe purred again, a little louder, and Sander growled back without intention. He startled a little, eyes wide with shock of what just happened. Robbe settled further into his chest and purred again, Sander responded with a gentler growl. He didn’t know that he could do that, he had never growled like that before, not without trying to. Sometimes when he was with Britt he would hear her growl, usually when she was annoyed or angry with him. He always hated it, it made him feel embarrassed and uncomfortable, she used it as a punishment. Sander had come to associate growling with negative feelings. But Robbe seemed to like it, continuing to purr, almost like he wanted to coax the sounds out of Sander, letting them settle him into sleep along with him. The surprises that came with being with Robbe were never ending, most of them had been good, especially this one.

Sander settled down further into the bed and pulled Robbe impossibly closer, breathing in his scent deeper and letting himself start to drift off.

Before he could fall asleep, he heard footsteps quietly come down the hallway past Robbe’s bedroom and go into the kitchen. Someone poured a glass of something and opened a few cabinets, then they made their way back. Sander looked towards the open door and saw Zoe look in. She softly smiled and waved, looking at Robbe with concern.

“He said he’s had trouble sleeping the past few days.” He whispered.

Zoe nodded, “Yeah, I’ve noticed his light on the past few nights. Must be tough.”

Sander chewed on the inside of his lip, “I wish I could be here every night, but my mom would be upset.”

“Well, it’ll be better by next week, I guess he’ll have to tough it out for a few more days.”

“What do you mean? Is something happening?”

Zoe gave him a puzzled look, “Isn’t he going into heat?”

“What?” Sander felt like someone poured a bucket of ice water on top of him. He felt Robbe shift against him, gently purring as though his knew something was wrong with Sander.

“Yeah, he’s been avoiding all of us here and at school, been super clingy with you, and practically bit Britt’s head off yesterday when she tried to talk to him.” Zoe tilted her head to the side, “you didn’t know?”

Sander didn’t know what to think, he felt shocked but embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed, it wasn’t like the signs weren’t there. Zoe and Senne were both alphas and Milan was a Beta, and they all knew, they had all noticed. Sander hadn’t. But he had beta parents, no siblings, and had never dated an omega. He also barely paid attention in health class even though he probably should have. Sander felt afraid, what if he couldn’t help Robbe through his heat? What if he made everything worse? He had never helped anyone through a heat, he didn’t know anything about heats, what if he hurt Robbe because he didn’t know what to do?

“Oh, yeah, I knew.” He tried to say convincingly, Zoe gave him a strange look as though she didn’t quite believe him, “Ok. well, let us know when he’s in pre-heat, the three of us will leave for a few days so you have the flat. Senne still has his old apartment that we’re going to stay in.”

She left the room and shut the door behind her. Sander was stunned, he didn’t see this coming at all. How could he not? Robbe was going to have a heat eventually, just like he had a rut, although that wasn’t due for months. Why wouldn’t Robbe tell him about his heat? There were too many questions and thoughts spiraling through his mind.

Robbe whined and shifted, and Sander immediately let out a deep growl, soothing him back deeper into sleep. Sander resumed petting his hair again until he tried to stop his thoughts from racing. He could feel his heartrate spike as he became more anxious. Sander felt Robbe purr, the soft sound soothed him, and he tried to block his thoughts out in favor of listening to the rumbles against his chest. Eventually he felt himself calm enough to close his eyes and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I appreciate you! Happy New Years!

**Woensdag 21: 59**

“No.” Robbe whined as he clung to Sander, who was trying to put on his jacket so he could leave for the night. They were walking towards the door, well Sander was walking towards the door while Robbe tried to drag him back towards his bedroom.

“I’m sorry baby. I don’t want to go either.” Sander frowned and wrapped an arm around Robbe’s shoulder, kissing the top of his head.

“Don’t go.” Robbe’s eyes were impossible to look at while Sander was trying to remember why he needed to leave. Everything in him told him to stay, but he couldn’t. His mom wouldn’t be happy with him and he didn’t want to push after everything had happened in the months prior. He sighed and looked up towards the ceiling, trying not to think about the big brown eyes pleading below him.

“I promise, this weekend, just a few more days ok.” He managed to slip into his jacket and grab his bag, still feeling his boyfriend latch onto his arm.

Robbe audibly sighed, very unhappy with the way the night was ending. He unlatched from Sander and crossed his arms tight around his body, watching his boyfriend grab his phone and send a message before tucking it into his jacket and sliding his shoes on. Letting Sander leave felt like an exercise in torture, a tightness in his chest grew as he realized that he was in for another sleepless night. He wanted to ask him to stay but didn’t want to beg, _you’re not a child, you can handle it_ he thought.

Sander turned back to Robbe smiled sadly, seeing the misery on his face. He opened his arms wide, the younger boy jumped into them and locked their mouths together, Sander laughed into the kiss. Robbe deepened the kiss and pushed into Sander’s lips, locking his hands around the older boy’s neck and pulling him down. Sander groaned and gently pulled away, “I won’t be able to leave if we start again.” He put his hands on-top of Robbe’s, and brought them to his lips, giving them a kiss. Then he slowly backed away towards the door.

“Stay there.”

Robbe whined, blushing immediately at his involuntary action. “Sorry.”

Sander smiled painfully, “Don’t be, I’ll miss you too. Goodnight beautiful.” He quickly opened the door and left, almost running into Milan as he came into the apartment.

“Hey Sander,” Milan watched the blonde almost sprint down the hallway.

“Ok, bye Sander.” He raised his eyebrows, looking towards Robbe. “Everything ok?” He asked, noticing the despair on Robbe’s face.

“Yes.” Robbe murmured, returning his arms to wrap around himself.

“I can see that.” Milan glanced over Robbe, he was somehow making himself impossibly smaller and looked tired. His hair was messy, and sleep worn as if he had just gotten up from a nap. Everything about Robbe screamed ‘hug me’, so Milan wrapped his arm around Robbe and guided him towards the kitchen and pushed him down into a chair. He got out a kettle and tea.

“What’s going on?” Milan directed to Robbe.

“Nothing Milan, everything’s fine.” Robbe brought his legs up onto the chair and crossed his arms around his knees, somehow feeling even worse than before.

“Yeah, no, it’s obviously not. Robbe, you can talk to me about anything! I have more than 15 minutes this time.”

Robbe was quiet, he didn’t know what to say. Everything felt weird and wrong after Sander had left and he couldn’t understand why. How did he tell Milan that he was so desperate for his boyfriend that he couldn’t sleep without him and wanted to be around him all of the time? How would that not come across as weird? Robbe felt like he wanted to crawl into Sander’s skin and never come back out, like he couldn’t breathe whenever the older boy was there. He didn’t want to be around anyone but Sander, wanted to keep everyone away from Sander, he almost wanted to show up to his school and drag him away into his bedroom, locking them there for no one else to ever come in. Robbe was anxious, sleep deprived, and was yelling at people at school for no reason. What was happening to him?

“Is it about your heat?”

“What?” Robbe’s head popped up and he looked at Milan with wide eyes.

The kettle started to scream, Milan grabbed a sugar cube from the cabinet and a mug, rushing back to the stovetop to take the water off and pour it into the mug with the teabag.

“What? Isn’t it coming up?” He poured some milk into the mug and stirred, leaning against the countertop. “You’ve been avoiding us all week and been all over Sander. Unless you just wanted his dick more than usual.” Milan winked and took at sip of his tea.

Robbe’s brows furrowed, “What does that have to do with my heat? It shouldn’t be for another month, and I’m not feeling achy or bad.”

“Haven’t you ever shared a heat with anyone?” Milan tilted his head, then his eyes widened, and he covered his mouth smiling, “Oh no, of course you haven’t. Robbe, your heats are different when you have a partner than when you’re alone. Didn’t you ever pay attention in health class or talk to your parents?”

Robbe blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. No, he hadn’t paid attention in health class, he had been too busy trying to act like he didn’t care about anything that was being taught. Apparently he should have. Both of his parents were Beta’s, they never had to deal with anything like heats or ruts. Robbe started having heats when he was 14, things were still alright with his parents then, and they helped him learn how to manage them on his own. Having heats alone wasn’t terrible, he had toys and spent most of the time using them or sleeping. After two days of everything he would resume his normal life. Once Robbe’s dad left and he was left to help his mother alone, they didn’t talk about anything else related to Robbe’s life. He had never thought about it again.

“No.” Robbe said softly, looking away from Milan.

Milan frowned and came to sit next to Robbe.

“Robbe, heats aren’t anything to be ashamed of. I’m a beta but I’ve spent a few heats with omegas before.”

Robbe sighed, “I’m not ashamed of my heats Milan, I just- I don’t think that’s what was going on. I didn’t even know.”

“What did you think was happening?”

“I don’t know! This week has been super weird, I can’t sleep because Sander’s not here, I think about him all of the time, I can’t concentrate on school, and I yelled at Britt yesterday because she mentioned wanting to talk to him.”

Milan laughed, “Oh, what I would have given to be there for that.”

“It’s not funny.” Robbe whined, “this week has been terrible. I just want Sander.”

Milan reached over and ruffled Robbe’s hair and the younger boy squirmed away, “it’ll be ok. He’s coming over this weekend right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well good! Zoe, Senne, and I will be gone, we’re staying at Senne’s old apartment, and you can fuck as much as you want.”

“Milan!” Robbe groaned, shoving his face into his knees.

“What? That’s what you’re going to do right?” He laughed, loving getting to tease Robbe about his boyfriend openly, he was proud of how far his child had come. Robbe deserved to be happy and with someone who loved him, and Sander was perfect for that.

“But my heat shouldn’t be for a month.”

“If you have a partner, especially an alpha one, then it can come sooner, his pheromones probably set your heat off early. You’re only 17, everything’s unstable as a teenager anyways.”

“Yeah, I forgot that you’re so much older.” Robbe jabbed, smirking.

“Hey!” Milan glared lightheartedly.

“But why have I been acting like this? I feel super possessive Milan, I want everyone away from Sander and I, I feel so crazy.”

“Why do you think?” Milan laughed. “Your body wants to make sure that it has it’s mate for heat, it wants all of Sander all to itself if you know what I mean.” He wagged his eyebrows.

“Ugh,” Robbe rolled his eyes. “But I can’t sleep without him Milan.” He whined, “I hate this. I’m used to everything else about heats, but this is terrible.”

Milan’s face twisted in sympathy, “Hey, it’ll be over soon. Just let me know what I can do to help.”

Robbe grimaced, “maybe just, don’t touch me,” he looked at Milan and smiled sadly, “everyone’s touch feels bad except his.”

“I want to sympathize but that’s so cute.” Milan snorted. “I’ll leave you alone, let me know if you need anything.” He got up and put his mug in the sink, rinsed it out and made his way out of the kitchen. “Goodnight Robbe.”

Robbe moaned in defeat, dropping his feet back down to the floor as he grabbed his phone. He opened his messages to Sander, seeing that he had send a heart. Robbe send a crying emoji back and made his way to his room for another sleepless night. At least the bed would smell like Sander.

He shut the door behind him and flopped onto the bed, stretching out and inhaling deeply, it still smelled like his boyfriend, but it wasn’t enough. Robbe whined quietly, bunching his fists into the sheets and shifting around even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to get comfortable. Maybe he should just text him and tell him what was going on, Robbe thought.

He thought about it for a moment and then decided against it. Robbe didn’t want to make Sander worry, he didn’t even know himself what was going on until literally 5 minutes ago. What if Sander didn’t want to share his heat with him? Had Sander ever been with an omega before? Britt was an alpha, maybe Sander wouldn’t want to deal with Robbe during everything.

Robbe pulled his knees into his chest, curling deeper into the bed. Milan said that heats were different when you had a partner, what if the rest of his heat was really different as well? If he didn’t know what to expect, how could he expect Sander to want to deal with him? He felt torn, wanting nothing else but for Sander to be there, but not wanting to make his alpha have to deal with all of this.

He felt his phone vibrate and he opened to another message from Sander, _Goodnight baby <3, _Robbe replied, _Goodnight alpha <_3, closed his eyes and prayed for any amount of sleep, knowing that it probably wasn’t coming.

——————————

**Donderdag 07:45**

If Robbe had any doubts about his heat coming, they were gone now. When he woke up that morning his head felt like it was pounding and his whole body was aching. It wasn’t unbearable, but it meant a whole day of suffering through school. He had managed to get a few hours of sleep from their nap the night before, and Sander’s scent on his sheets helped him get a little but more through the night. Robbe dragged himself out of bed and grabbed the biggest sweatshirt he could find, pulling his sweatpants on and grabbed his bag. After brushing his teeth and splashing water on his face, he made his way into the kitchen where Zoe was washing a plate.

“Morning Robbe.” She smiled at him and turned the sink off, grabbing a towel to dry her dishes. Robbe didn’t respond, collapsing into a chair and letting his head fall down onto the table.

Zoe looked over and frowned, “You ok?” She asked concerned, walking over to Robbe and feeling the side of his neck. Robbe jolted away and whined.

“Sorry.” She said, tilting her head. “You should stay home today.”

“No.” Robbe stood and walked towards the doorway, “it’s not that bad yet, tomorrow will be worse.”

Zoe nodded, “Yeah, but it still seems bad today. It’s ok to take a few days off for your heat. I have to do the same for rut.”

Robbe shook his head, “I won’t feel any better being here than at school.” He frowned, digging out his phone from his pocket and checking for messages from Sander, there was nothing. Somehow that made him feel like crying, _get it together Robbe_ , he thought.

“Ok, if you’re sure.” Zoe said, still concerned, “I need to grab a book and then we can head to school.” She went to her room and left Robbe to himself in the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, letting himself slump into it, this part of his heat was always the worst. Body aches and a constant headache were a hallmark sign of an upcoming heat, but at least these symptoms were familiar. Zoe’s touch felt so wrong, it didn’t hurt but it made him nauseous and uncomfortable. He knew that he would have to avoid most people through the rest of the day and try to make it to the afternoon when he would get to see Sander again. 

After a few moments, Zoe came back and Robbe headed towards the front door. Zoe watched as he moved a little slower that usual, looking stiff and uncomfortable. As much as she wished there was something she could do, she knew that there wasn’t.

“Robbe, if you need the three of us out of the flat tonight, just let me know.” She said softly as they went outside and made their way towards the school. Robbe was quiet for a moment and then nodded, “Thanks.”

——————————

**Donderdag 11:14**

Robbe made his way out of his classroom after everyone else had already left, he was avoiding physical contact like the plague. Already that morning two people had bumped into him and he had to take refuge in a bathroom stall for ten minutes just to wait for the hallways to clear out. He thought that this day would be like other pre-heat days, but no, of course it wouldn’t. It had to be so much worse because now he had a boyfriend. Robbe had almost broken down and texted Sander, who he still hadn’t told about his heat.

As he made his way into the courtyard, Robbe saw Jens and Jana talking close together. The courtyard was empty that day, everyone choosing to stay inside since the weather was gray and cold. Jens was sitting on top of a picnic table with his legs spread wide, Jana standing in between them. They looked like they were right on the line of friends and lovers, not quite touching but definitely looking like they wanted to. Robbe faintly smiled as he approached them, trying to push down the unhappy feelings his body wouldn’t stop mass producing.

Jana noticed Robbe first, “hey Robbe!” She smiled but didn’t move to hug him like she did Tuesday. Jens nodded, “you ok?”

Robbe nodded and then frowned, “no, not really. Today’s been shit.” He said, not able to keep lying. It was only halfway through the day and he didn’t know how he was going to make it through the rest. “My head hurts and my body feels like it got hit by a truck. It’s been getting worse all day.”

“Yeah, I remember when I had my first heat with Jens.” Jana said, looking at Robbe with sympathy.

“You know?” Robbe asked surprised.

Jens laughed and Jana looked confused, “Um, yes, it’s been kind of obvious.” Jens said.

“Oh.” Robbe couldn’t find the energy to blush. “I guess everyone knew before me.”

“You didn’t know?” Jana looked at him with astonishment, “What did you think was happening?”

“I don’t know, I just thought I was being needy. It’s been horrible Jana, I hate being an omega.”

“Just wait until your actual heat hits, it’s so much better when you have someone there.” She smiled at Jens and he looked back at her fondly. “What’s Sander up to?”

Robbe growled lightly, then sighed, “I hate this.”

Jana laughed, “it’s ok, we’ll just avoid that topic.”

The mention of Sander made Robbe sad again, he pulled his backpack into his hands and fished out his phone, looking for any signs of the older boy on messenger. There was nothing. Robbe wanted to message him but couldn’t bring himself to do it, he had been so desperate the past few nights and didn’t want to annoy Sander. He put the phone back in his bag.

Jens watched Robbe frown, “Does he know you’re going into heat?” He asked, Jana looking at him in surprise.

“He has to know Jens, right?” She looked concerned when he didn’t respond right away.

“Robbe!”

“No, I don’t know, maybe, we haven’t talked about it, I just realized last night.”

“Robbe, that’s really bad, you need to talk about it. When you’re by yourself your body can handle everything ok but when you have a partner it’s different. You physically need him.” She glanced at Jens.

“We will, I just…. Didn’t want to bother him.”

Jens frowned, “The last thing you’re going to do is bother him. Sander’s an alpha, his protective instincts are going to go haywire when he realizes you’re suffering, and he doesn’t know.”

Robbe frowned, “oh, I didn’t think about that.”

“Well, think about it now. You need to talk to him.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of Robbe, it’s ok.” Jana smiled at him, Robbe smiled back, he appreciated her more than she knew. Back when the three of them hung out all of the time, Robbe enjoyed having an omega friend. Most people were beta’s, although being an alpha or omega wasn’t unheard of or completely uncommon. They could talk about anything together, things that no one else could understand. It was nice to still know that Jana would be there for him, especially after their first semester.

A sharp pain went through Robbe’s abdomen, he clutched his fists against his stomach and groaned. It was difficult to stay focused and he felt dizzy, he squeezed his eyes shut and willed away the pain.

“Robbe, are you ok?” He could hear Jens and Jana talking to him and one another, he was guided down onto the picnic table.

“I’m ok.” He managed to get out, still curling in on himself.

“No, you’re not, you need to go home.” Jana said, she wasn’t touching him, but he could tell she was close enough.

He was so dizzy, every time he tried to open his eyes his vision swam. Robbe reached out to the top of the table and laid his head down, trying not to audibly groan again.

“Robbe, is your phone in your backpack?” Jen asked, Robbe opened his eyes and saw Jen leaning down to grab his bag, unzipping the main pocket. “Yeah,” he replied softly and shut his eyes again.

“I’m texting Sander, and you’re going home.” Jens said firmly. Robbe nodded, too tired to fight against his friends. Honestly, he didn’t want to fight anymore, he just wanted Sander. Even if it meant that the older boy would find him clingy or desperate, he needed him.

“I’m going to let Zoe know,” Jana took out her phone and Robbe groaned, “It’s OK Robbe, it’ll be better when you get home.”

Robbe didn’t know how much time had passed before the dizziness started to fade away. He could hear Jana and Jens talking while he squeezed his eyes tight together, wishing that everything could just go away. He still felt achy everywhere but the pain in his abdomen was decreasing. Once the pain subsided, Robbe was able to come back to reality, looking around him.

“Milan has a car right?” Jana was talking to Zoe, Robbe didn’t know when she had gotten there, but he looked up towards her and met her eyes, she looked down at him with worry.

“Robbe, how are you feeling?” She kept her distance but crouched down to his eye level.

“You were right Zoe, I should have just stayed home.”

Zoe gave him a soft smile. “You’ll be home soon, Milan has a car that he hides somewhere in Antwerp, he’s on his way.” Robbe nodded. “It shouldn’t be more than ten minutes.”

The group stayed at the front of the school, waiting for Milan to get there. Robbe stayed quiet, not knowing what to say but hoping that his friends could hear his silent thanks for not forcing him to talk. Jens, Jana, and Zoe continued a quiet conversation, Robbe couldn’t bring himself to care to hear and ignored them when they glanced his way every other moment.

“Robbe!” He heard a voice shout, Robbe’s head shot up, he knew that voice.

Sander was running towards them and Robbe had never felt so relieved in his life, he felt tears start to form in his eyes as he was enveloped by his boyfriend. Sander wrapped his arms around Robbe and pulled him into his chest. Robbe let himself cry, having felt like breaking down all morning. He felt his hand stroking his back and a voice gently talking to him, “it’s ok baby, it’s ok, I’m here, I’m not leaving again. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” Sander rocked him gently as his tears started to subside, Robbe sniffled and sank further into his arms. The younger boy tried to get closer, tucking his nose deeper into Sander’s neck, pressing into his jacket, he wanted to bury himself in it and never come out. “Jens told me you almost passed out. Why didn’t you tell me you were going into heat?” Robbe couldn’t bring himself to look up or remove his head from Sanders neck. He felt embarrassed, but it was being taken over by the need to be close and cuddle into Sander. He whined and felt the older boy press kisses against his head.

“I don’t think he knew.” Zoe said.

Sander growled loudly, startling everyone. He pulled Robbe close to him and turned him away from the rest of the group, narrowing his eyes.

“I know you all helped, and I’m glad that you did,” Sander felt like he was biting words out. “But I cannot have you here right now, my instincts are not happy and you being here is making it worse.”

Jana looked scared but impressed and Jens nodded in understanding. Zoe’s shoulders were tense, she knew that it was difficult to be around other alpha’s in particular when an omega you cared for was in distress, especially when they were in heat. She didn’t want to leave until she knew that Milan had gotten there. Even though she wasn’t Robbe’s alpha, she still felt protective over him.

“Milan is on his way with a car to take you back to the flat.” She said taking a few steps back. Jens and Jana had made their way back into the building after Zoe nodded at them that she was staying.

Sander couldn’t stop the frequent growls escaping him, in any other circumstance he would have felt bad, but having Robbe there in pain and in heat was taking over any rational part he had. Ever since leaving the flat the previous night, Sander had felt wrong, like he needed to get back Robbe immediately. Knowing that his omega was in heat changed something in him and he needed to protect his boyfriend. He didn’t want anyone around them until it was over, no matter who they were.

Zoe backed up to the other side of the picnic tables, “There’s no other way for you to get back unless you carried him.”

Sander wasn’t opposed to that, he raised his eyebrows at her.

Zoe sighed, “Come on Sander, it would take you an hour and you’d probably kill someone before that.” Sander knew that she was right, but he couldn’t think about anything other than protect Robbe, keep everyone away from Robbe, get Robbe somewhere safe. The smaller boy was still clutching onto him, refusing to come back out of his burrow he had made inside of his jacket, his breathing was finally starting to even out, relaxing into Sanders hold on him.

“I know. It’s hard.” Sander glared at Zoe. She shrugged, “I was with an omega once, before I met Senne.”

Sander growled again.

“Milan’s a beta. And he promised not to talk to you in the car, he’s not going inside either. He put the key in the backseat for you and the three of us are going to Senne’s old apartment after.”

Sander felt some relief, he knew if had to make it through this car ride with Milan, for Robbe.

“He’s here.” Zoe waved Milan over and stayed where she was while Sander lifted Robbe up into his arms gently. “We’re going home baby.” He whispered to Robbe. Robbe whined and tucked his nose into Sander’s neck.

“Thank you Zoe.” Sander said roughly, she nodded. Sander walked them towards to car and opened the back door, setting Robbe down gently and the getting in, pulling Robbe back into his arms. He found the key and tucked it into his pocket, then looked up and growled loudly at Milan, eyes narrowing.

Milan smiled, worried, but didn’t say anything and started driving them towards the flat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for the support of this fic! I cannot believe that so many of you liked it and read it, this was an idea I had after WTFock ended and I decided to go for it. I really appreciate every hit, kuddo, comment, subscription, and bookmark. Please feel free to comment below to tell me what you though! Happy New Year!

**donderdag 19:53**

Robbe slowly started to open his eyes, noticing the dark room around him. Blinking a few times before fully opening his eyes, he saw that he was in his room at the flat share, in his bed. He felt warm and heavy, covered in blankets and surrounded by pillows. There were at least two duvets and five pillows in the bed with him, Robbe noticed, all of them pressed up against his body. He slowly pushed himself up and began to crawl his way through the layers of fabric. There was light coming from the hallway where the door to his room was just barely open. The bed was empty except for himself, but Robbe could feel that the other side of the bed was warm from where Sander had most likely been in a few moments before.

A frown came onto Robbe’s face slowly, he wondered where Sander was, a small whine slipped from his mouth, but he was too tired to care. His headache was gone he felt heavy and slightly achy, wanting nothing more but to flop back down in bed and sleep for the next few days. Robbe scooted out of the bed, his bare feet hit the cold floor and he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he slowly made his way to the door and out into the hallway. He was in his t-shirt and briefs, the air felt unforgiving around him and he started to shiver.

The flat share was quiet, no one was there besides the two boys, and it felt strange to Robbe for the noise to be so little even though he was grateful. He made his way to the kitchen hoping that Sander would be there, but it was empty, the living room similarly lacked the blonde’s presence. Robbe made his way to the other end of the hallway, noticing the bathroom door shut. He stood in front of the door, considering knocking, and then decided against it. No matter how needy he got, he wasn’t going to interrupt his boyfriend using the bathroom. He wasn’t that desperate.

Robbe sighed, but he definitely was desperate enough to wait for him.

He shivered, feeling the air press against his legs and he leaned up against the wall, letting his body slide down until he was sitting, pulling his legs in close and wrapping his arms around them. Robbe could tell that he was getting close to his full heat, it usually hit him in the morning after sleeping for most of the first day. Although he was feeling better physically, his body felt restless and uncomfortable without touching the older blonde. He was cold, tired, and wanted his boyfriend. Robbe pulled his legs in tighter and buried his head in his knees, fully allowing himself to give into to how he was feeling. He had spent the last few days trying to ignore his body, ignoring the feelings of wanting to be taken care of, and he couldn’t fight it anymore.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sander walked a few steps into the hallway before noticing the open door to Robbe’s bedroom. He heard a small whimper and looked down to see Robbe curled into a small shivering ball.

“Robbe.” He said softly, dropping to his knees, he cradled Robbe’s head in his hands, gently pulling his head up to meet his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Robbe immediately lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Sander, burrowing into him. Sander wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. “You weren’t there.” He said, voice muffled by the shirt the blonde was wearing. “Need you.”

Sander put his hands on Robbe’s hips and guided his legs to wrap around him, then he reached out the move his arms from around his waist to his neck. “Hold on.” He said softly, then he leaned back and stood up, Robbe wrapped around him.

“I need to start lifting weights if I’m going to carry you everywhere.”

Robbe groaned in fake annoyance but smiled into Sanders neck, he felt so good in his arms. His body was humming everywhere his arms were around him. Every point of contact felt amazing. He breathed in his scent and felt his body get heavier as it relaxed him.

“Or I can just carry you everywhere.” Sander chuckled, Robbe lightly bit into the side of his neck.

“Whoa there, we’ll have plenty of time for that tomorrow.”

The two made their way back into the bedroom, Sander tried to put Robbe down on the bed, but the brunette wouldn’t let go. Realizing Robbe wasn’t going to detach himself, he sat down on the bed and slowly lowered them down onto his back. Sander pressed up against the headboard against a pillow and spread his legs so Robbe could lay against him, curling up to his chest. He grabbed some of the blankets that had been pushed to the side of the bed and draped them over themselves as well as he could with one arm. After he was satisfied that he had made Robbe warm enough he snuggled into his omega.

Sander lightly growled at the thought, _his omega_. Robbe looked up at his face and whined, then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sanders. It was light and slow, easy and so sweet. Sander reached his hand to the back of Robbe’s head to keep him steady while he pressed deeper into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly so he could gently bite his bottom lip, dragging his teeth between them slowly. Robbe moaned softly, his head felt spacy and he felt so warm, he pressed closer to the blonde and shifted his hips down onto Sanders.

Suddenly everything was different.

Robbe whined and rolled his hips down into Sanders harder, feeling so warm and good, a rush of heat went through his body. He pressed his lips deeper into Sander’s, feeling hungry and needy, needing more than what they were doing. It wasn’t enough, never enough. He pressed his hips down in a constant rocking motion, feeling himself getting hotter. Sander’s hands clenched around Robbe and pulled him tighter, shifting his hands down to his hips to help him move against him. The blonde couldn’t think, could only focus on Robbe, could only open his mouth and claim more of his lips into his. His scent was getting stronger, it made it harder to think. Robbe moved up and shifted his legs to straddle Sander, spreading his legs apart, he looked at his alphas face for a moment and leaned down to continue.

Sander took a deep breath and pressed his hand against Robbe’s chest, “Wait.” He tried to push out the constant thought racing through his head _keep going, bite him, take him, make him scream_. Robbe whined and smiled, trying to move Sander’s hand away.

“Robbe wait.” He grabbed his waist and rolled them over, so they were facing each other on their sides. Sander took a few more breathes, his heart racing and his briefs feeling much tighter than before. Robbe frowned and whined, reaching towards him. “What?”

“I just want…. we should talk about everything before… you know… we can’t talk anymore.” Sander searched Robbe’s face, looking for any understanding in his lust blown eyes. Robbe’s face shifted, he looked slightly embarrassed, “Sorry.” He whispered, looking down.

“Hey, no, that was. Well.” Sander’s cheeks turned a little red and he shifted uncomfortably. “I just need a moment.”

Robbe blushed, “Me too.” He sighed and tried to relax but his body was screaming for his alpha. He reached out tentatively and grabbed Sanders hand, “need to touch you.”

A few moments passed between them, trying to come down from the unexpected explosion. Their scents were calming down, no longer fueling the mindless lust between them.

“I’m sorry I’m like this, it must be hard to deal with.”

“What?”

He younger boy looked up into Sanders eyes, “I’m all over you, I couldn’t let you go to the bathroom by yourself, and then I attacked you.” Robbe groaned, “I’m a mess.”

“My mess.” Sander smirked. Robbe lightly smiled back at him.

“I like it though. I like taking care of you.” He reached out to stroke Robbe’s cheek lightly, “you’ve taken care of me so much, I’m just doing the same for you.”

Robbe hummed, “it’s not too much?”

“Never.”

“Tomorrow, I don’t know what to expect. I won’t be able to think, won’t be able to do anything other than this, it’ll be a lot more intense.” It was the first heat Robbe had spent with another person, he trusted Sander but still felt nervous.

“You’re ok though, with doing everything?”

“Yeah.”

“We can stop at any time.”

“I know.” Robbe smiled.

“Is there anything else you need? Am I… am I giving you what you need?” Sanders eyes were worried, he met Robbe’s eyes apprehensively.

Robbe leaned over their invisible barrier to kiss Sander slowly. “Sander, the only thing I need is you.”

The two kissed for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling.

“You should sleep.” Sander stroked Robbe’s hair back, Robbe hummed in agreement. “If you keep doing that I will”

Sander smiled, “Sure baby.”

Robbe felt his eyes close, enjoying the feeling of Sanders hands in his hair, and he slowly feel asleep.

——————————

**vrijdag 05:17**

“Sander.” The blonde’s eyes were shut, feeling incredibly heavy. Sander felt hands wrapped around his arms, tugging on them which shook his whole body. He groaned, trying to scoot back away from the movement.

Sander sighed, breathing in deeply and paused. Robbe’s scent was so strong, he growled, feeling his body start to wake up and react to the omega.

“Sander.” The voice whined, pleading. Sander’s eyes shot open, seeing Robbe a few inches away from his face. “Please.” His face was flushed, eyes glassy, with small beads of sweat on his forehead.

The room was dark, but Sander could see Robbe’s small form slightly shaking. “Ok, it’s ok.” Sander moved closer to Robbe. “What do you need?”

Robbe whined, “You, please, need you.” He pressed his head into Sander’s neck.

“Ok.”

——————————

**zaterdag 11:43**

_It’ll be ok for you to come back tomorrow_

Robbe texted the flat share group chat, sitting on a chair in the kitchen. He was watching Sander cook croques, one hand on the handle of the frying pan and the other on a spatula, the sounds of hot butter were making Robbe’s mouth water. He had on a pair of black briefs and a small black shirt of Robbe’s, which made his bleached hair shine under the fluorescent kitchen lights. Robbe had taken Sander’s shirt and enjoyed how he could still feel the older boy around him even when he was a few feet away. The two had barely eaten the day before, mostly staying in bed the whole day. When they did make it out into the kitchen, they grabbed anything they could find that was ready to eat and fast. The kitchen was messy from their frantic searching, they would clean everything up later.

_😉 How was it? Tell me everything!_

Robbe shut his phone quickly and put it on the table, blushing to himself. How was it? It was amazing, better than he could have expected. He couldn’t remember everything, especially things that happened in the morning, but everything he could remember was warm and good and perfect. He smiled up at Sander, seeing the older boy looking towards him.

“Who’s that?” He asked with a smirk.

“Milan.” He said with a groan. “He wants to know how the sex was.”

Sander put the spatula down and took a few steps over to Robbe, he put his hands on Robbe’s thighs, squeezing and leaned over him. “Yeah? And how was it?” His breath was warm on Robbe’s mouth, eyes lowered. Robbe smiled and pressed his face him, kissing Sander briefly, letting his lips stay close to the other boys.

“Ok.” He smirked.

“OK? Just ok?” Sander laughed. He ran his hands up to Robbe’s waist and squeezed, tickling his sides. Robbe squirmed and shirked, “no, stop! It was great, it was great!” Sander chuckled and moved his hands away. He kissed him hard and quick, before moving back over to the stove. He flipped the sandwiches and then moved them to a plate.

Robbe watched fondly, thinking about the first day they met. There had been many croques in their relationship, they never got tired of eating them. It made him nostalgic when he remembered the uncertainty he had felt around him, if he even liked him or liked boys at all. Now here he was, in his kitchen, making him food after sharing a heat with him.

Sander grabbed the plate and came over to Robbe, he reached out to Robbe’s hand, grabbed it and then lead the two into the living room. He set the plate on the coffee table and pulled Robbe down into his lap, hugging the brunette tight into him and pressed a kiss against his temple. Then he reached out towards the plate and adjusted them so Robbe could lay against his side without Sander having to hold on.

Robbe relaxed against Sander, happy to curl up in his lap. Sander held up one of the croques to Robbe’s mouth, looking at him with the same expression he had on the day they met, Robbe’s mouth opened and he took a bite.

“How do you feel?” Sander rubbed the side of Robbe’s waist, running his fingers softly over the skin. They were both tired, the previous day a blur for Sander as well as Robbe.

“Good. Really good.” Robbe nuzzled his head against Sander’s. He smiled and fed Robbe another bite of the croque.

“Me too.” Sander whispered and then took a bite of the sandwich. “Are you sore?” He asked quietly, looking worried and a little guilty.

Robbe smiled, “I am. But I’m happy I am.”

A ping went off in the kitchen, signaling a text on Robbe’s phone. The brunette sighed and moved to get up, “No.” Sander groaned, pulling him back into his lap. Robbe giggled, “it could be Zoe wanting to make sure we’re alive” Sander growled softly and Robbe smiled back, “they’re not coming back until tomorrow.”

“They don’t have to come back at all. We could stay here and live like this forever” Robbe poked Sander’s cheek and pushed against his arms.

“I don’t know if my ass could handle that.” Robbe laughed, “It’s going to need a break for a while.”

Sander smiled and still felt a little guilty, “I’ll give it a massage” Robbe raised his eyebrows, “can I get up now?”

“You have five seconds.” Sander murmured, squeezing Robbe before letting him go. He sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed his phone, making it back into the blonde’s lap in record time.

“Better now?” Robbe settled back in. Sander squeezed his arm around him. “No, I’m going to need to carry you everywhere the rest of the day now. You’re not leaving my arms.”

“We can do that.” Robbe kissed him and then opened up his phone, seeing a text from Jens, _You ok? Are you guys up to a party tomorrow night? It’s at Jana’s._

Robbe frowned, Sander read the text message over his shoulder.

“We don’t have to go.” The blonde said.

“Yeah, I’m not sure. I don’t know.” Robbe took another bite of the croque, enjoying Sander’s hand feeding. He felt better about being taken care of after the past few days, leaning into Sander and letting him take control, it felt good.

_We’re good. Not sure on the party. I’ll let you know._

The boys were silent, enjoying the warmth between them.

“Minute by minute?”

Robbe beamed.

“Minute by minute.”

——————————

**zondag 21:24**

Robbe and Sander walked up to Jana’s house holding hands, Robbe climbed up the stairs, dragging Sander with him. The two had woken up that morning feeling better than the previous day and when the rest of the flat’s inhabitants came back they had eaten lunch together without issue. Sander and Robbe still felt the need to be physically close, but everything else had decreased. They had done their best to clean everything, and everywhere, they had made a mess quickly that morning. Sander did most of the cleaning while Robbe tried to climb onto him, ending up in further messes than they started with. If the other three flat mates had noticed, they hadn’t said anything, and for that Robbe was grateful.

The two had spent their afternoon cuddling in bed, happy to have clean sheets. They napped and kissed, feeling a strong afterglow from the weekend. Somehow they felt closer than before, Robbe felt like Sander looked lighter and happier. The older boy glowed when he looked at him.

“How are you more tired than me?” Robbe asked his boyfriend, who tiredly glared at the brunette.

“I don’t know if you remember but I did almost all of the work this weekend.” Sander squeezed Robbe’s hand.

“Aw baby.” Robbe pouted and reached up to kiss Sander’s forehead, “thank you.” He smiled.

Sander grabbed Robbe’s waist and pulled them closer together, kissing him deeply. The two found a column to lean against as they made out on the front porch, completely forgetting about the party waiting inside. Even though they spent the past few days doing exactly this, Robbe couldn’t get enough, he craved the feeling of the alpha’s mouth on his, pressed hard and soft against him. He melted against Sander’s chest and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down further.

The front door opened and the loud music of the party and increased in intensity.

“Seriously? You haven’t even gotten to the party and you’re already doing it? Hasn’t the weekend been enough?” The boys looked over to see Jana in the doorway, holding a drink of something and smirking at them.

“Never enough.” Sander murmured into Robbe’s hair. He looked up and set his head on top of Robbe’s, smiling at Jana.

Robbe blushed, looking down towards the floor. Although he had become more comfortable with himself in the past few months, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed talking about sex with his boyfriend with others. He may not ever get over that though, he thought while he leaned back into Sander.

Jana rolled her eyes and grabbed Robbe’s hand, dragging them into the house. The music was blaring and there were dozens of people everywhere drinking, hooking up, and talking. Robbe gripped Sanders hand tightly and he felt the older boy squeeze his hand back. Jana led them to the back porch where all of their friends were sitting around a bonfire talking. When they looked up and saw the pair, the boys started clapping and whistling.

Robbe blushed, turned around, and started pushing against Sander’s chest to lead them back into the house. “Nope, we’re leaving, this was a bad idea.” Sander laughed and held his boyfriend still and turned Robbe back around. He found an empty chair and walked them over to it, pulling Robbe down into his lap.

“Guys!” Zoe chided towards the other boys, Jens, Moyo, and Aaron laughed before going back to whatever their conversation was about.

“How are you?” She asked.

“We’re good.” Sander said, wrapping his arms around Robbe. Robbe leaned up and kissed Sander quickly, leaning back into him.

“You’re so cute.” Zoe laughed, “I’m glad that everything went alright.”

“Yeah, sorry for last week.” Sander said, “Next time we’ll plan better.”

Robbe smiled, next time was a year away, he hoped that it would be better then and for every year after that. They would have to plan for Sander’s rut as well, but that was a different story. He never thought he would meet someone who made him so excited for his future, for everything that was to come. It was easy to think about spending the rest of his life with the older boy. Things were so much easier now that he had him, and even when things were hard they worked through them together.

He felt Sander tense a little and Robbe glanced around, seeing Britt and Noor walk towards the large group. Robbe tightened his grip around Sander’s arms and ran his finger along the inside of his palm, hoping it would calm him down. He felt Sander bury his nose into his neck, breathing in deeply. 

The two started talking to Jens and Moyo, Aaron was busy making some joke to Amber and Luca, and Robbe felt Sander soften. The two girls had gotten together a month prior, finally realizing that they worked better together than as friends. Although Robbe was happy for Noor, he was wary of Britt and hoped that she treated her better than she had treated Sander.

“What do you want to do tomorrow since we don’t have school?” Sander asked.

“I can think of a few things.” Robbe smirked.

“Baby, I love you, but I need a break.”

“What?” He teased. “What about that massage you owe me?” Sander laughed, “That we can do.”

Robbe glanced around the circle, seeing everyone happy and laughing, he felt more at ease than he ever had before, surrounded by people he loved. Robbe glanced up at Sander, “I love you.”

Sander kissed the top of his head, then his temple, making his way down to his lips. “Love you too.”

Robbe smiled.


End file.
